1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roll-off tub style container and more particularly to a roll-off tub style container which is designed to prevent liquids therein from leaking from the tail gate at the rearward end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roll-off tub style containers are commonly used for transporting construction and demolition material, municipal sold waste, general waste, yard waste, recycling materials, scrap metal, etc. A vast majority of the roll-off tub style containers have a tail gate or end gate at the rearward end thereof which selectively closes the rearward end of the tub. If the material being collected and transported contains liquid, that liquid may leak from the container at the tail gate area. In most cities and states, it is an offense if liquid leaks from the container during collection or transport.
Some roll-off tub style containers utilize gaskets or seals around the tail gate in an attempt to prevent leakage of the liquid from the container. However, those gaskets or seals are quickly rendered useless by their engagement with the materials being dumped through the end of the container. Further, in cold weather conditions, the gaskets or seals will become frozen and rendered inoperative.